DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): One of the national health objectives for the year 2000 is to increase the proportion of mothers who breast-feed their infants. A major perceived superiority of human milk over artificial formulas is the newly recognized presence of many unique bioactive components. The proposed International Scientific Meeting of the International Society for Research on Human Milk and Lactation in Plymouth, Massachusetts, would focus upon these bioactive components in human milk. This meeting will emphasize hormones and growth factors, the milk fat globule and lipophilic xenobiotics, immunomodulatory and anti-inflammatory agents, non-antibody immune factors, and conditionally essential nutrients.